1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic polymeric films formed from polyvinyl chloride homopolymers and copolymers.
2. Description of Prior Art
West German patent specification No. DE-GMS 8220682 describes a plastic film that has a very low or no plasticizer content. This film consists of two layers, is capable of being deep drawn, and is useful in automobile interiors.